RoDestruct/The Hero's Arrival
<< Part 2 of Event 4 ".........tyahh!!! guh uuh!!!.........Tyler!!! get uhh!!!.................Tyler!!!! Don't leave me!! Please!!! I love you Tyler!!! Get up!!!" I muster out what Andrea says. "I love you too......." I think I replied. I open my eyes to see Andrea crying beside me, Fonso in front of me and Septro calling some people with arm bands with red crosses on them, they must be medics. I close my eyes and everything goes black. I see something in the background, a building, it's burning. Inside is a boy with his back turned. He is in a green tunic, a sword; purple hilt, white blade, glowing green aura, he stands in front of some female on the ground....Aww!!! My eyes pop open. It was nightmare. The girl on the ground was Andrea and she was bleeding to death. Who was the bastard in front of her? Where was I? Why was she in a burning building? "Ty! You're up! Good, I need you to feel out theese papers." Septro says while he throws papers on my lap as I sit up. "What the crap are they for?" I ask. "So we can establish some ground bases, we got alot more men. We will be setting up five ground bases. We needed to scope it out, so Andrea and Fonso went down to scout bases Alpha, Beta and Bravo. Stallord went to see Gamma and Omega." He replies. " Okay. Wait! Is Aplha, Beta or Bravo near a village?" "Yeah, Bravo is near the borderline of The Great Bay and Hyrule." "Crap! I need to go to Bravo! Where is Blaze?" "Fonso took him." "Shit I need my own dragon!" I get up and run to my blade. I stop to see if my wounds would open, they healed. I must have been a sleep for awhile. I grab my blade. I don't have my armor on, just some shorts, not even a shirt. I can't get a blow, might be fatal. I overheard some guy say that squads were sent down to Bravo to back a girl and a battle broke out with some Hylian Knights. Crap!! I need a way down their!! I might be able to.......everything turns black. A firey background comes in. Gates slowly come up from the ground. I am now in front of the Gates Of Hell. "I require a dragon!" I shout. "Ty, it has been a while. Don't you already have a dragon?" A voice replies. " Well yes, but he is now independent I believe, if not, I release him!" I shout back. "Hmm, okay, what kind did you have in mind?" the voice ask. "I need to find a dragon within." I reply. "Ahh, good. Ready and five..." The voice says. The dark background lightens a bit to a dark gray sky. A black dragon, red eyes, teeth that could rip apart a body in seconds, wings that could send us sliding through the air, an axe blade tail, spits balls of inferno out around, he begins exhaling a thick red blazing tornado, followed by a powerful flamethrower, it roars a menacing growl. My vision returns, I run to the edge of the Sky City and leap off to be caught by my inner dragon. "Demento!, take me to the border of The Great Bay and Hyrule, fast!" As we fly to the area, I get a message from some bizarre blue crystal around my neck, it was: "HELP!!! THIS SGT. GRIFFIN FORGE AT BRAVO BASE!!! ENEMY FORCES ARE HITTIN' US HARD!!! REQUESTING BACK UP!!! NOW!!! WE CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF A BEATING!!!" I answer to it quickly, "This is General Ty Maca....nevermind, don't worry, sending in airstrike, hold on for just a bit longer!!" That was odd, I almost had my last name! It was Maca...maca...macabra? No!! Macabre!!! That's it!! Yes!! I am Tyler Macabre!!! Great, that doesn't really matter though. We arrive to the battle, seems they are getting a major beat down. "Airstrike in bound!! Releasing Giga Flamethrower!!!" I shout I shout into the crystal. But it was odd, I didn't even open my mouth. Could it have some kind of brainwave link? "Okay, Demento, Giga Flamethrower, them there." I say to him as I point to the guys firing at the small stone station. He nods, opens his mouth and releases his inferno. I can hear the guys screaming and shouting. He stops, there are no more standing. Demento takes me to the ground where I leap off to and move to the station. Andrea leaps out at me, knocks me down and we kiss. The Sergeant that called for the air strike comes out, followed by his squad. "General Ty, thankyou, we would have been killed without your help." Sgt. Griffin says. "No problem, besides, I wasn't going to let them hurt my gorgeous kitty." I stop kissing Andrea to reply. "Sir!! We have a problem!!! Those guys were a diversion!! We have a bigger problem!!!" A soldier shouts out coming from inside the compound. "What is it Leon?" Sgt. Griffin ask. "The hero's arrival!!! He's at Gamma!!" Pvt. Leon replies. "Okay, I'm on it." I say. "I must go with you!!" Andrea replies. "No, Septro is comming to take you to Sky City, he will join Stallord and I. I don't want you to get hurt. Please do what I say, please!!" I beg Andrea. "......Okay, please don't die, I don't like you going to war." "I promise I'll be fine. I love you." "I love you too, don't leave me." "I promise. Demento, take me to the Emerald Grove Ruins!! Hurry!" Battle at the Ruins "Yes sir." Demento replies. We zip through the air to only to see bomb arrows launched at us to take us out. "Damn, stay in air, I may need a air strike later." I command. He nods and I jump off. I come crashing to the ground. Seconds before impact I activate Darkness so the impact doesn't cause any damage to me. I charge at the Hylian Infantry squad in front of me. I battle forward, slashing and shooting arrows. The Bow and Arrows are to slow. The Hylian Army has crossbows which are more efficient and launch quicker. I'll have to look in to that matter later. I charge up to see I am caught in the middle of the battle field. I make my way through the Hylian Infantry to a Terror Army base. I run to find Stallord. It's abandon, all the men must be in combat. Now what do I do? A jolt of dark energy erupted from the center of the battle field, followed by a wave of light energy. The light energy is even greater than the battle with Selene at Hyrule Mountain. The two seem to be clashing at each other. I charge at the center, pulling out my blade when I'm knocked back by a seismic shock! I get up and charge again. As I get to the center, I see four figures, three are engaging battle with the one. The one is Stallord, the other three are.....Oh crap... Final Part of Event 4 >>